


Dave x Rose [First Time]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [29]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Defloweration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Trans Character(s), Trans Dave Strider, Trans Rose Lalonde, Vaginal Sex, gender euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: Sometimes, a first time is shared with someone you tolerate. In this case, Dave and Rose took it upon themselves to keep that tradition going. Or: it's all fun and games until Rose's is hung.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 16





	Dave x Rose [First Time]

**Author's Note:**

> Terms including "dick" are used to describe Rose's genitalia. Terms including "pussy" are used to describe Dave's genitalia.

She’s a lot bigger than he anticipated. Dave blinks down at Rose’s dick, standing proud and firm with his hand loosely curled around the base. His fingers meet around it. He breathes out a somewhat shaky groan. Sure, she’s been tonguing the shit out of his pussy for the past five minutes and he’s already polished the head like his life depends on it.

But sitting here. Looking down at it, as it twitches absently against his toned stomach. They make eye contact as Rose rubs her thumbs into his hipbones.

“What, no snarky dialogue about how fucking chickenshit I am?”

The smile she affords him is probably one of the most genuine Dave’s ever seen. He breathes out a sigh of relief. Rose speaks once he’s collected himself: “I’m nervous too, Dave. I know this is new. For both of us.”

It puts him at ease knowing that, so he leans forward until he’s practically smothering her with his tits, not that she minds the handfuls allegedly, and fits her tip against his clenching hole. Her paper-smooth fingers give his dick an idle tug for good measure. He can see his slick drooling down her shaft between their bodies.

Carefully, Dave sinks down onto Rose’s dick. There’s a pulling sensation when her head pops in and he jerks, catching the lip against his entrance. But the deeper she presses, the more he realizes he’s never fucking felt anything like this before. She stretches him out so much, with a vague sting that he knows must be some defloweration loser’s wet dream. Fuck knows _he_ thinks it’s hot.

“Jeezus fuck, Rose.”

“Yeah,” she groans, staring down at the way their hips press together. Her cock twitches and Dave jerks with a grunt when he realizes he can feel it, and her pulse, inside him. “You’re so— tight.”

“Not for fucking long. I’m expecting a Pornhub gape after you savor this post-virgin Strider coochie a bit longer.”

“Truly, you are the most romantic man in apocalyptic history.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626803572064026624/dave-sitting-down-hard-on-roses-dick-and-popping)


End file.
